


I found a treasure in you

by Fuuma



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sentimental, Slash, pre-course
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: «Vorrei poterti dire che mi dispiace perché non sei tu, ma sono io» Jefferson aveva ripreso a parlare. Spalancò le braccia e tirò la testa indietro, lasciandosi nuovamente ricadere sdraiato nel letto, in un tonfo pesante «Ma no, sei definitivamente tu,Kill. Mi uccidi.»«Stai diventando drammatico,my love.»





	I found a treasure in you

_Giustizia_ era stata la parola che aveva rovinato tutto.  
Si era insinuata tra loro come una malattia venerea che aveva spento all'istante la libido di Jefferson e gli aveva chiuso le gambe, lasciandolo sdraiato nel letto della Jolly Roger con un broncio offeso sul volto e le guance infantilmente gonfiate.  
Gli occhi avevano ruotato all'indietro, il bianco lattiginoso del bulbo aveva fatto passare ogni voglia anche a Killian e il pirata si era tirato indietro; seduto sul bordo, braccia incrociate, uncino poggiato al bicipite e il dubbio di aver forse detto una parola di troppo.  
Giustizia.  
_Ops._  
Se ne era pentito nell'esatto istante in cui gli era rotolata sulla lingua, mentre leccava l'interno coscia dell'uomo e sussurrava sulla pelle il piano di vendetta contro il Coccodrillo che si era preso la sua mano _{ Oh, quando avrò quel maledetto coccodrillo tra le mie grinfie, il mio uncino conoscerà l'interno delle sue viscere. Oh, aspetta solo che abbia la mia vendetta e vedrai se non sarà quella la giustizia }_  
« _Darling_...»  
Gli occhi azzurri di Jefferson tornarono a guardare il pirata.  
Si mise a sedere a gambe incrociate, il membro molle che scivolava tra le gambe bagnando con la punta ancora umida di liquido preseminale le lenzuola spiegazzate sotto di sé.  
Bello, nudo, fiero. Di quello che era amava ogni oncia e di sentimenti come la vergogna non aveva ancora avuto occasione di provarli _{ Non è come se fossi padre e dovessi preoccuparmi di una figlia, e sì, Capitano, sarebbe femmina, la mia coniglietta }_ e non avrebbe trattenuto il respiro in attesa di farlo.  
I capelli erano un elegante disastro, con ciuffi castani che puntavano in ogni direzione dipingendo la follia su quel volto giovane e perfetto.  
«Vorrei poterti dire che mi dispiace perché non sei tu, ma sono io» Jefferson aveva ripreso a parlare. Spalancò le braccia e tirò la testa indietro, lasciandosi nuovamente ricadere sdraiato nel letto, in un tonfo pesante «Ma no, sei definitivamente tu, _Kill_. Mi uccidi.»  
«Stai diventando drammatico, _my love_.»  
«La vita è un atto drammatico dopo l'altro di un'infinita opera teatrale.»  
«E qui mi hai davvero perso.»  
Jefferson fece spallucce «Sono sicuro che saprai come ritrovarti, qualora il tuo _alligatore masticamani_ dovesse fare la sua comparsa.»  
Killian sentì perfettamente la frecciatina colpirlo.  
Giustizia non era stata la parola che aveva rovinato tutto. La sua ossessione lo era stata e tra le righe della lucida follia di Jefferson _(non era pazzo, era, anzi, diversamente sano e straordinariamente sagace)_ era chiara la gelosia che pizzicava i nervi dell'uomo, quasi riusciva a sentire la melodia infastidita che il suo cervello doveva aver iniziato a suonare, come un pianoforte dalle note scordate.  
Il pirata si alzò dal letto e regalò la coda dell'occhio al suo corpo ancora nudo, mentre raggiungeva la seggiola alla scrivania – poteva essere arrabbiato quanto voleva, ma non c'era regola o questioni d'onore che gli vietassero di cibarsi di quel bocconcino che era il _saltatore di portali_.  
La sua giacca posava con cura sullo schienale alto. La recuperò, per tornare da Jefferson e tendergli una mano.  
L'uomo la studiò come se fosse coperta di spine.  
«Posso darti l'uncino, se ti fa sentire meglio.»  
Era il tono mellifluo che faceva sorridere Jefferson, il modo in cui qualsiasi scusa per Killian era buona per flirtare, per fargli gli occhi dolci o anche solo per scivolargli accanto e stargli tanto vicino che alle volte dimenticava di essere due entità separate. Oh, avrebbe vissuto bene nella pelle del pirata, attraverso i suoi occhi e nel metallo del suo uncino.  
Non si sarebbe annoiato, questo no.  
Era la solitudine il problema. Insieme erano due, separati erano _soli_ e quella era una malattia crudele.  
Allacciò le dita alle sue. Killian lo aiutò a tirarsi su e gli posò il proprio giaccone sulle spalle, avvolgendone il corpo snello e asciutto nel cuoio nero, chiudendoglielo addosso con un abbraccio da dietro.  
«Mi son sempre piaciuti i pirati gentiluomini.»  
«Per te, questo ed altro, _mate_.»  
La camicia era aperta sul petto di Killian e a fasciare le sue gambe c'erano ancora i calzoni, su cui la fibbia della cintura rimbalzava a ritmo dei suoi passi. Non si preoccupò della _decenza_ , quando condusse Jefferson sul ponte davanti agli sguardi curiosi di una ciurma ormai abituata a questo genere di uscite.  
Lo condusse a poppa, dove la scia del veliero serpeggiava tra le acque del mare.  
Jefferson chiuse gli occhi e respirò a pieni polmoni.  
Il profumo di salsedine era lo stesso che impregnava la pelle di Killian e gli piaceva la sensazione che gli dava.  
Il pirata allargò le braccia per imprigionarlo contro la balaustra, tra il legno e il proprio corpo, premendogli il petto contro la schiena e poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.  
«Apri gli occhi, _my love_ , voglio mostrarti una cosa» gli sussurrò all'orecchio e ne leccò il lobo.  
Jefferson obbedì. Il sole calava oltre l'orizzonte e tra le onde cristalline del male si allungavano le artigliate arancioni degli ultimi raggi morenti in un tramonto che sembrava dipinto su tela.  
«Non farti ingannare dalla mia sete di giustizia –»  
«Si chiama vendetta, pirata, nulla di così elegante come vorresti.»  
Il sorriso di Killian si stampò sul collo di Jefferson e la punta dell'uncino scorse lungo la sua giugulare, dandogli i brividi.  
«Dunque, non farti ingannare dalla mia sete di vendetta. Avrò il coccodrillo alla mia mercé un giorno e quando lo avrò ucciso sarà finita. Ma a te offro il mare e le sue avventure e quelle, _darling_ , come i suoi pericoli, sono infinite.»  
Jefferson si spinse indietro, pesando contro il petto del pirata. Ruotò il capo, per mostrargli il sorriso affilato di un gatto sornione e strofinarsi contro di lui, in un lento ondeggiare di anche che sembrava andare a tempo con il rollio del veliero.  
« _You can be Alice I'll be the Mad Hatter_ [1]» intonò, cantandolo sottovoce e ruotando tra le sue braccia, per trovarsi di fronte a lui, a dare le spalle alle onde e al cielo che andava rabbuiandosi.  
Killian lo guardò, ammirando il gioco di vedo e non vedo che il giaccone creava con il suo corpo.  
«Mi chiedo come tu faccia a conoscere tutte queste canzoni, _mate_.»  
«C'è sempre una qualche canzone ad accompagnarmi, nella mia testa. Come credi che possa permettermi di avere tutto questo stile, altrimenti?» Jefferson allargò le braccia. Il giaccone si spalancò sui fianchi, a mostrare le sue nudità, mentre si metteva in posa come un giovane Adone in attesa di veder scolpita una scultura a propria immagine e somiglianza.  
Killian inarcò un sopracciglio, battendo l'uncino contro il mento «Con un ottimo sarto, a dire il vero. Beh, in questo caso, con il _mio_ ottimo sarto.»  
Jefferson rise. Si appese al bavero della camicia del pirata e gli strappò un bacio, mordendogli le labbra, intrappolandogli quello inferiore in un sorriso fatto di denti e occhi così azzurri che nemmeno il mare avrebbe potuto competere.  
«Vuoi sapere un segreto, Captain Hook?»  
«Aye» la risposta di Killian arrivò contro il suo mento, quando il pirata si vendicò mordendoglielo. Occhio per occhio – _a proposito di giustizia_.  
Jefferson si leccò le labbra, emettendo un lungo gemito vibrato come le fusa di un gatto.  
«Sono di nuovo eccitato.»  
«Oh, _my love_ , a quello si può rimediare.»

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Mad Hatter di Melanie Martinez // lo so, la uso sempre quando scrivo di MadCaptain, ma la adoro e ce l’ho sempre in sottofondo.  
> \---  
> Scritta per l'8° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom  
> Prompt: Missione 6 - giustizia


End file.
